The League of Polygamy
by NightRid3r
Summary: Follow our main guy Ben a perverted yet polite air wizard, as he makes many of the females of League friends, allies or something much more desirable. Rated M for lots of smut.
1. Introduction

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **WARNING: LOTS of LEMONS**_

That being said, this is basically a series of chapters based on the adventures of our main character, Ben. Yes, I know, generic name but whatever. Most of the female champions from League of Legends will be present in this series. This will be frequently updated when new champions come out as I am a somewhat regular League player(Gold 4, if you need to know). **Be reminded** that this is the second fan fiction that I've ever done. You also won't find my first one because it was really bad so I had to delete it.

Below is a list of champions I will and will not do:

 **Will Do:**

 **Ahri**

 **Akali**

 **Ashe**

 **Caitlyn**

 **Diana**

 **Fiora**

 **Irelia**

 **Janna**

 **Karma**

 **Katarina**

 **Kayle**

 **Leblanc**

 **Leona**

 **Miss Fortune**

 **Nidalee**

 **Quinn**

 **Riven**

 **Sivir**

 **Sona**

 **Syndra**

 **Vayne**

 **Vi**

 **Considering:**

 **Camille**

 **Elise**

 **Evelynn**

 **Jinx**

 **Kai'Sa**

 **Lux**

 **Nami**

 **Sejuani**

 **Shyvana**

 **Soraka**

 **Xayah**

 **Zyra**

 **Definitely Not(and reason(s)why):**

 **Anivia(she's a bird)**

 **Annie(underage)**

 **Illaoi(meh, can't really find a good situation for her even if her god has tentacles)**

 **Kalista(Vengeful. Besides how many fanfics do you see that have her have smut in them?)**

 **Lissandra(Ice queen that probably wants to kill you)**

 **Lulu(yordle)**

 **Orianna(android)**

 **Poppy(yordle)**

 **Taliyah(sorry but she's technically under age according to lore and I don't do under age of 18)**

 **Tristana(yordle)**

 **Zoe(FUCK LOLIS)**

 **Possibly if you make a good argument:**

 **Cassiopeia(is being a lamia a turnoff?)**


	2. Chapter 1:Ionia

I felt the wind flow across my face as I soared down from the skies, finally settling my feet down to the ground at the Summoning Institute of Runeterra. It was my first time here and I wanted to see the world. I knew there were many great places to visit such as Ionia, Bilgewater, Zaun and Noxus. I opened the doors with a slight gust of controlled wind and strode inside. The Grand Hall inside was filled with champions, summoners and other citizens like me. I quickly moved to the citizenship booth while silently marveling in the grandeur of the place. The woman there greeted me kindly and less than hour later, I came out, officially a citizen of Runeterra. My first personal choice was to go and visit Ionia as the place seemed nice and peaceful in comparison to Noxus or Piltover.

Using my wind magic, I zoomed into Ionia to see where I could go and sight see for a bit. I was hungry as I skipped breakfast to get to Runeterra early and I wanted to go to a nearby diner to get some lunch. However, even though I was really excited to be here my mind wasn't all too clear due to my girlfriend breaking up with me to go off with a fire wizard. I was in such a hurry that I wasn't watching where I was going. Next thing you know, I crashed face-first into a woman.

"Watch where you're going young man. Hey, get your face out of there!" She snapped as I had accidentally buried my face into her chest as I fell down on her. I quickly got up and dusted myself off.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Can you forgive me? I'm in a rush to find a place to eat before I go sight see. I hope you don't mind, but can you direct me to the nearest diner?"

"What? After all that, you think... sigh, I'm sorry. I guess I'm too snappy today for not getting enough rest." The woman responded with her hand out.

"My name's Karma," she spoke as I shook her hand, "And I know exactly where to bring you. Come, follow me." She turned left and gestured me to follow. Cheekily, I used a little gust of wind to blow her skirt up to see her panties. Gasping in surprise, Karma quickly pushed her skirt down with her hands before sighing at me while I laughed at her embarrassment. _So she's a lilac kind of girl._ I thought to myself as I lagged a bit behind her. 20 minutes later, we stopped at a building a few blocks down.

"Here we are, Ben. Ionia's finest dumpling house." Karma said as she gestured to the door. As she walked away, I grabbed her arm with a slight gust of wind magic.

"Wait, Karma. It wouldn't be polite of me to buy you some food after I put you through all that trouble before." I chuckled at her gesturing to come inside with me.

"Well... if you insist, Ben." Karma blushed a little as I held the door for her before going in myself. As she walked by, I couldn't help but admire her beauty from behind, especially her plump ass. I stopped myself before I started having fantasies. _Damn it, Ben. You're already lusting over the second woman you met today._ I thought as I walked to sit down next to Karma. After eating, I couldn't help but notice Karma lingering on to me after we left the dumpling house. Curious, I turned to her.

"Karma, where are we going now? I'm already full after those delicious dumplings." I asked, with one eyebrow raised quizzically. Karma blushed which was evident due to the contrast of red to her darker skin.

"Well, after that lunch, I k-kinda want to spend my time with you. Ben. M-Maybe it's to pay you back for inviting me to lunch." Karma stuttered out. _No it definitely isn't, Karma. Why do I like this guy so much? Cute? Yeah, he is but he's such a perverted guy. But he's also a gentleman. Ohh, why does he have to make it so difficult._ Karma thought to herself. I hugged her, bringing her out of her thoughts as she let out a small cry before hugging me back.

"Thank you, Karma. It means a lot that you want to spend some time with me." I whispered near her ear as I took in the smell of her dark brown hair. _Smells like chestnuts. And sakura._ I thought as we slowly came out of the hug. We spent the rest of the day flying in the skies using my wind magic. Being a polite guy, I made sure to keep the gust small, yet strong enough to keep Karma's skirt covering her panties. Finally, we settled down near her home, small yet comfortable.

"Hey, Karma. Is there a place for me to wash up. I kinda feel tired after today." I asked Karma while tousling my hair.

"I know just the place for... us. Follow me, Ben." Karma gestured to me to follow. I followed, eager and curious at the fact that she said **us**. A few minutes later, we came to a lake nearby Karma's house.

"My secret hot spring. You want to wash up here with me or...? Karma blushed as she said this.

"Sure, Karma. Anything for you, today." I grinned at her, before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, guessing that she'd blush heavily. After that, I floated off to the changing room, knowing full well that I would come out naked and leaving everything there for Karma to see, which I wasn't too caring about, confident on my size. After casually strolling out, I saw Karma resting her eyes in the lake, wearing a traditional Japanese towel over her surprising ample cleavage. I silently walked around and got in next to her. Almost instinctively, Karma rested her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her. It took her awhile to open her eyes to find out what she was leaning on.

"*Gasp* Ben! When did you get here? I-I thought it was a stranger whom I was sleeping against." Karma gasped as she moved her head away from my shoulder. I brought her into a passionate kiss before she would waste any more words. I kinda knew she was into me if not at least wanting to be my friend.

 **LEMONS FROM HERE ON OUT**

"Karma, you're beautiful. Would you want to spend the night with me doing...other things?" I chuckled at her immediate crimson face. However, what I wasn't suspecting was her to kiss me back with an equal passion.

"Of course I would, Ben." Karma slowly stood up and slid the towel away to reveal her large, ample breasts with her light brown nipples. _Damn... are those D or double Ds?_ I thought as I marveled her beauty. As if she knew what I was thinking she responded.

"They're D cups if you really need to know." Karma blushed at me before sitting down next to me, pushing her breasts near me. Knowing what she wanted, I took her left breast in my hand and started kneading it. In response, she started mewling for more. I was so focused on helping Karma that I didn't notice Karma teasing my manhood until I felt her nails touch the tip of my cock.

"Ggahhh...Karma, since when?" I half-groaned, half-asked here as I now moved my hand down to her crotch. Karma merely smirked a bit until she felt my fingers delve into her folds.

"Aaahhh...that feeeels good, Ben." Karma mewled dreamily. Her lithe fingers moved to my balls and started massaging them until I stopped her.

"Karma, do you wanna do it here in the open?" I asked while moving my hand through her hair. She simply shook her head and I nodded back at her. I knew where to bring her to continue having fun.

"Get changed then meet me outside, 'kay Karma?" I turned around and got up, not letting her see the size of my manhood. She hadn't gotten a good look as she was messing around with underwater. After we both got changed, we walked back to my house, my arm around her back and her head resting on my shoulder. At my house, I prepared a light dinner and some sake for the both of us.

After eating and getting a little bit drunk, I went back into my room to change. However, I could only put on my lower garments before Karma put her arms around my lower chest, hugging me in the back.

"I-I want you, Ben..." Karma murmured huskily, moving her hands near my waist to drop the pants I just put on. I turned around and kissed her before taking off her dress, leaving her in her white lace bra and panties.

"Patience my dear. You should wait a little bit, see if i could satisfy you, hmm?" I whispered in her ear while my hands unclasped her bra. The loose bra was dropped, releasing her round globes from their confinement. I licked my lips in eagerness but Karma shook her hand in a silent "No" gesture.

"You know what I want to see." Karma started at the temple starting to from in my boxers. I quickly dropped them, letting Karma admire the view of my erect manhood. She may have had a little experience with men but Karma wasn't ready at all to see the size of his cock. Her mouth gaped a little at the sheer size of it. _Holy shit! He must at least 9 if not 10 inches down there..._ she thought. Karma knelt down on her legs and started to slowly lick the tip of my dick, wrapping a hand around my shaft and stroking.

"Ughhhh, Karma. Keep doing that..." I groaned as Karma's mouth began to bob back and forth taking in more of my shaft. I pushed her head in to take in more of my cock. Her hand now moved to massage my balls as she eagerly took in more. Without warning, I spewed out ropes of seed into her mouth as she tried to cry out in surprise. After somehow successfully swallowing my seed, she panted for a few seconds before talking.

"Are you *gasp* gonna fuck me *gasp* or not?" Karma lay herself on my bed, legs spread apart for me to enter. However, I had a different idea in mind. I moved my tongue near her glistening folds and gave her a slow, tantalizing lick. She gasped sharply in pure bliss. I repeated this a few times until I couldn't wait any longer. I nestled the tip of my shaft at her entrance and slowly moved in and out, only keeping 1-2 inches in her at a time. Then. without warning, I skewered all of my shaft into her all at once. Karma's reaction was music to my ears. Her somewhat built resistance to the pleasure now gone, she was now putty in my hands. I pistoned into her tight cunt, kneading and suckling her breasts, giving her occasional kiss. Karma moaned in pure bliss, never had she imagined how good this would feel. Her mind half blank from all the pleasure, all she could do was shout her lover's name and cry out for more.

"Please, Ben! OHhhhh...Harderrrr! More! Deeeeperr! Aauuggghh..." Karma moaned in ecstasy as I thrust harder into her pussy. A few thrusts later, her orgasm hit. Her hot sex fluids flowed out onto my shaft, drenching it in lubricants making it even easier to pound faster into her. A while after she orgasmed, I kept going, thrusting faster and harder. A few minutes later, Karma's second orgasm hit, drenching my cock in hot liquid again. The second wave of heat brought my orgasm as I barely was able to pull out of her to spray my white-hot spunk all over my ebony breasts and stomach. I fell down next to her, both of us gasping for breath. After a minute, Karma got up and cleaned her breasts of the copious amounts of jizz I left on them.

"I'm surprised, Ben. You have such a... large piece of meat there and no girlfriend?" Karma licked the cum off her fingers, stained with my cum.

"Had one in college for 1 and a half years. We kinda drifted apart because all she wanted was the piece of meat." I sighed before getting up and giving her a passionate kiss.

"It's kind of why I decided to move here, to Runeterra. I could forget about that heartbreak and move on." I got up and grabbed a towel, wanting to shower after that messy ordeal we just went through.

"Feel free to use my shower, Karma." I said as I walked into my bathroom. Karma got up and followed me into my shower. I chuckled and nibbled on her neck a little as her hand drifted back down to my cock which began to harden again. The shower took longer than usual with us having a little fun. Afterwards, we finally got out and got to bed.

"Karma, can I ask you something before I forget?" I murmured sleepily.

"Yes?" Karma whispered as she draped an arm over my chest.

"Do you guys have spermicide or things like that?" I moved myself so that I could look at her face and her beautiful body.

"We have potions for that, but yeah." Karma responded as she drifted off to sleep. _Good. At least, now I can spill my sperm into girls without them making babies_. I thought hazily as I also drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

It was early in the morning when I woke up. Karma was still asleep on my chest. I slowly moved her onto one of my pillows and got out of bed. Not wanting to be impolite, I quickly scribbled a little message on a sticky note telling her where I was when she woke up. Making some quick pancakes and coffee to eat, I sat down and well, devoured them. Leaving my house, I created a gust of wind to carry me up and away. This was for me to see where I wanted go in Ionia. Of all the places in Ionia, one caught my eye: The Arcade, with its flashing neon blue and green lights. I soared down before touching down at the arcade. Going inside, I saw a bunch of machines ready to be played with a few adults and teenagers already playing. Choosing one that seemed cool, Sugar Rush, I sat down and played for a while. After a little bit, I got kinda bored and I got up from the game and walked around. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw one of the machines glow sky blue and I immediately went to check it out. It was one of those retro style arcade machines where you had to collect coins and power-ups to defeat bosses. Too lost in playing this game, I completely lost track of time as well as the game's name: Legends Arcade Rumble. After finally beating the final boss, I finally got up, sweating to hear someone congratulate me.

" You beat the game? HOW?! I can't ever beat Veigar whenever I try to play." A girl next to me said who had apparently been watching me play the entire time. I turned to look at her and my jaw just dropped. The woman in front of me was like a goddess. She had dark brown hair with purple streaks, smooth legs, large chest and that natural beauty that few girls had. I then noticed the fact that she had 9 dark neon blue tails. Suddenly, I realized why my jaw dropped and why my boner had shot up instantly.

"Are you by any chance, Ahri?" I asked with a full blush even thought I knew the answer.

"Yeah, what about it? Need to empty your balls? If you are, I'll be happy to help you get rid of that problem ..." Ahri giggled seductively as she licked her lips. Her tails moved out and pushed me into her. She quickly brought me into a passionate kiss while she slowly grinded her hips into my clearly troubled manhood.

"Yea, I mean no, I mean... sigh, it's just that I didn't take you to be a video games type of person," I said finally getting out of the passionate kiss, "But even if I said yes, wouldn't that... you know, kill me?" As soon as I said those words, I immediately regretted it. Ahri wilted in sadness and just turned to walk away with her head down. Quickly, I brought her back into an embrace with a pulling gust of wind.

"I'm so sorry Ahri. I didn't mean it like that. It's just that I've been told that you can do that and well... i don't want to die on my second day moving here to Runeterra." I gave her a rough kiss on the neck, nibbling a little, which she moaned quietly in response. Her mood restored, she dragged me out of the arcade with her, earning me a few jealous stares from the adults.

"It's ok, dude. I totally understand that. Wait, you just moved here? Shit, I totally have to show you around here and maybe do a little something else, if you know what I mean." Ahri winked at me seductively and wagged her finger and brought me to whisper something to me.

"If you make it through what I have planned for you, you'll have my total respect, not that you already don't beating that arcade game before I did." Ahri whispered into my ear before pulling my head into her ample cleavage.

"Mmphh, ok Ahri," I replied after getting out of her bust, "Name's Ben by the way. Nice to meet you." I shook her hand in a firm handshake before setting off to follow her around Ionia.

"First, you're going to want to wash up over. Here in Ionia, we have a few public baths and a few... private ones, in case you don't want people to see you." Ahri giggled before bringing me in.

"The public baths are free while the private ones cost a small amount of money, you can guess why they did that considering that i live here," Ahri said winking at me seductively before kissing me and sneakily rubbing my member a little bit, "If you'll excuse me, I think I'll change back into my normal attire. I'll be right back to... help you with your problem." She winked at me seductively before walking into one of the few changing rooms provided. Being a gentleman, I paid for the private bath with the old man being the cashier chuckling and whispering a "Good luck out there" to me. After getting into the bath nude, I waited for Ahri to arrive while I washed up. When she did, my jaw dropped again. Her nude body was the epitome of perfection. Her breasts were larger than I expected them to be, her body was clean of any other hairs, and her hips swayed with just the right amount of shaking. I noticed that her tails were now white and her fox ears were now present.

"Like what you see, Ben? Ahri giggled at my obvious lack of speech, "Don't worry. In a bit, you can have all you want...if you can take what I have in mind for you." Ahri smiled deviously and walked over to me. She reached down below to stroke my already aching member.

"What size are th-ggahhh...Oh fuck Ahri, that feels so good." I groaned at Ahri sucked my cock masterfully. I was usually the one doing the work, but I was powerless in front of the sexy vixen in front of me.

"Stand up, Ben," Ahri spoke, almost in a harsh, commanding way yet retaining her sexy tone. I did and she stopped stroking to my disappointment as she stared at the size of my cock. I chuckled as her mouth dropped a little as that was the usual reaction to the size of my cock. Ahri's reaction was a ll the same. _Oh my. Ben is huge down there. God, I can't wait for that to be put inside me._ Ahri thought as she licked her lips and immediately started to bob her mouth down the shaft, eliciting a loud moan from me. _God, how is she so good at this?_ I thought as I was practically tortured as Ahri blew me. Stopping, she took my cock out of her mouth and giggled.

"Ready for these DD cups?" Ahri lifted her perky tits up and enveloped my member in it. Moving them back and forth over my cock with her sucking the remainder off was the pure bliss for me. Combined with the loud slurping coming from her, my orgasm hit in no time. With a big groan, I let loose a load of my sperm as Ahri opened her mouth, spilling sperm all over her face and her breasts. She eagerly lapped up the cum on her breasts and face while cleaning her hair with water.

"*gasp* Ahri, are you *gasp* sure those aren't E *gasp*cups?" I gasped for breath as I laid down on the outside of the pool. Ahri laughed and for somehow her laugh made me feel better.

"I don't know, Ben. They might be but I think they're too small to be E cups," Ahri laid on top of me as her breasts squished against my chest, "Why? Are they too much for you, my love?" Ahri purred seductively in my ear.

"Not at all. It'll just take some getting use to. Your body is all wet, let me dry you," As I dried her using frequent gusts of winds, I felt my stomach rumble. "Ahri, are you hungry? Is there anything else here besides the dumpling house?" I got up and washed my face with the water before looking back at Ahri.

"Get changed and we'll go somewhere." Ahri strode off to put her clothes back on as I did the same. Outside, I waited patiently for Ahri before walking off with her, arms linked.

"So, where we going? I'm starving right now." I asked as we continued walking. A few blocks down, we arrived at our destination: an Ionian hot pot. My mouth watering, I held the door for her as we walked in. Ordering our food to cook, I noticed that everyone was giving her looks and it made me uncomfortable. Ahri leaned against me, troubled. The chef came by with our food, walking away but not before whispering to us:

"Ay, you probably shouldn't be sitting here. People often die when they sit near this table, especially when she is nearby," he said pointing at Ahri,"no offense, madam. Enjoy the food. Food's on me today!" What happened after was kind of fun. The cooked food was crazy hot so I would use some wind to fan it and then I'd let it drop onto our plates, and the food came really quick, one piece after the other.

"C'mon, Ahri. Let's go out of here before other people glare us to death." I whispered in her ear before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Holding her hand tightly we left the diner amidst all the mixed looks given towards us. Outside, Ahri hugged me tight, though I wasn't sure if she squeezed her breasts against me on purpose.

"Thank you, Ben. Not many men would've done that for me. Most men just want a quickie or a one night stand with me. You're pretty much the first guy who actually cared for me. I-I think I'm in love with you... And I mean it." Ahri brought me into a passionate kiss which lasted quite some time. She giggled and held my hand.

"It's almost dark. Maybe you wanna go back to your place, get drunk and fuck...again?" Ahri whispered seductively into my ear. At this point, I kinda wanted to fuck her due to only me being the one orgasming back at the public bath. This time, I led her back to my house. We had a nice little romantic dinner in the dining room with me getting slightly drunk from the sake I had put out from last night with Karma. Taking advantage of my drunkenness, Ahri rearranged her clothing so her more of her breasts were visible to me while also undoing a few buttons of her kimono(yes it's a kimono).

"Ugh, I need to warshh up." I slurred out as I got up from my chair to take a shower.

"Wait. Let me help you with that, Ben." Ahri held me back by my arm before standing up and walking me to my bathroom, following me upstairs. Too drunk, Ahri helped me take my shirt, pants, and boxers off before helping me climb into my shower. Her eyes glowing pink, she winked at me, she turned the shower on before taking her already loose clothing and getting in with me. Under the effects of her charm, my member hardened almost instantly. Ahri started soaping her tits up while the water cleared my mind a bit. As I watched her now slippery orbs, my mind clicked. I moved to her large, fleshy mounds and started kneading and sucking her soft, yet stiff nipples. She moaned louder as I slid two of my digits down rubbing her vagina harshly.

"Ohhhhhh...Ohhhhhhh Ben! Ahri moaned in bliss as my fingers continued to assault her folds. Emboldened, I sped up the pace of my fingers and soon enough, I felt Ahri shiver.

"Ahhhh, I-Ben, Ohh I'm coming!" Ahri's body convulsed in pleasure, falling forward and grabbing my abs as she orgasmed. Not even stopping to rest, Ahri closed my member between her breasts and started rubbing them up and down. I gasped sharply from the sudden pleasure. Not wanting to leave my tip unnoticed, Ahri eagerly sucked on the tip, not letting any part be unpleasured. I held onto her hair desperately and thrust lightly into her mouth as she titfucked and blew me. As Ahri took in more of my dick in her mouth, speeding up the pace of her breasts, I tried desperately to hold my orgasm in vain as a pressure began to build up in my balls. I didn't hold it as she continued to slurp my cock, letting my ropes of seed fly onto her awaiting tongue and breasts. While Ahri lapped up the cum staining her breasts, I leaned against the shower, resting after that amazing orgasm.

"Ready for the next course?" Ahri kissed me on the cheek, lifting a leg up, revealing her _dripping_ wet pussy. Just looking at Ahri's enticing body, my soft manhood hardened and pulsed with excitement. I moved swiftly, pressing my member against the outside of her opening. Wanting to tease, I moved just the tip inside and let it stay before moving the very edge in and out. Ahri whined as the pleasure she seeked was unable to be given to her.

"Tsk, tsk. Maybe if you... ask for it. I won't give it to you unless you ask." I cupped her chin before tickling her fox ears. Ahri whined impatiently with a small pout before breaking in.

"Please, Ben. Pl-Please fuck me. Ravage me with your big cock. I can't wait any longer. Please!" Ahri practically begged me with her doe eyes. Then, she winked wither her eyes glowing pink. Her charm washing over me, my resolve nearly washed away. I urged myself to not give in before finally kissing her.

"Alright, babe. If you say so." I rammed all of my cock inside her hot cunt in one swift movement. I gasped at the unnatural tightness before adjusting to start pounding her. Ahri gasped sharply at the sudden intrusion but started moaning as I started moving inside her.

"Holy shit, Ahri. How are you still so fucking tight? Gahhh, I feel like I could cum already!" I groaned as I quickened my thrusting. Ahri moaned desperately for more, mewling my name and hugging me tight as I pistoned into her against the shower wall. Her moans of ecstasy drowned out the sounds of the shower head and the water hitting the tub floor, now joined with wet smacks of my balls against her ass.

"I can control the...ohhhhh fuck that's so fucking good...tightness of my cunt. Fuckkkkk, your big cock is so goooddd! I only use it for guys I'm really into," Ahri tried to get out only for her ecstatic moans to cut her off every time I thrust deep inside her, "Please, morrreee. Pound me harder! Ohhhhh yessss..." Ahri moaned like a pornstar would but all I cared for the moment was satisfying the loveliest girl I ever knew.

"Oh fuck, I think I'm gonna cum. Ohhh fuck, Ben! I'm cumming!" Ahri moaned out loud desperately as I push my cock deeper and deeper into her, hitting her sweet spot in certain thrusts. With a loud moan, Ahri's orgasm hits, drenching my cock in hot lubricants. The wet heat wave triggers my own orgasm as I shoot my thick seed all over her tight walls. It takes several seconds for me to empty the load out into Ahri's pussy. My now softened penis comes out with a _pop_ sound as a mixture of our fluids slowly trickle out. Ahri leans on me as she recovers from her mind-numbing orgasm. We spend the rest of the time showering with Ahri occasionally kissing me and me tracing her ass. I get out first and dry myself with a towel. After showering, I plop myself onto my bed and close my eyes. Next thing I know, Ahri's on top of me, nibbling on my neck.

"Look into my eyes, Ben. We're just getting started." Ahri beckons me while her tails flow over my body. I open my eyes and she lets out a charm directly at me. However, this charm seemed different although my soft member sprang back up, I felt a seemingly insatiable desire to fuck..now.

"What the fuck did you do, Ahri?" I groaned as my erection started releasing large amounts of precum.

"I gave you a natural aphrodisiac that I make similar to my charm. Consider it payback for making me beg to get pounded by that huge cock of yours," Ahri shifted us so that I lay on top of her which gave me complete control,"but then again, I love being the one getting 10 inches shoved into my horny little pussy. C'mon. Shoot all your cum inside me, it won't knock me up at all." Her last sentence flicked a switch. I thrust instantly into her, not giving her time to react as I started pounding into, my precum and our mixed fluids from the shower lubricating her otherwise tight pussy. Her tits swayed as I thrust like an animal in heat inside her. Within moments, I felt my orgasm build up as I pounded harder in a successful attempt to hit her sweet spot. With a roar, I orgasmed, letting ropes of semen flow into her. The effects of the aphrodisiac still controlling me, I continued pounding deeper, harder, faster into Ahri even as my orgasm hit. Ahri mewled my name loudly, moaning desperately for more. Time went by like a blur, as I relentless assaulted her vagina, her orgasms only heard by a slightly louder moan before her lubricants washed over my cock. As the effects slowly wore off, I grunted as I tried to get one last orgasm out. Ahri lay in front of me, her body exhausted from the unrelenting pounding, her stomach slightly swollen from all the semen stored in her womb, unable to escape past the never ending piston. With the same pressure building in my testicles, I sped up, wanting to finally blow the load. With a rumble, both of us orgasmed with a loud cry as my penis shot out copious amounts of cum, adding to the amount stuck in her womb. Groaning, my soft member came out with a _slurp_ sound with our mixed fluids leaking out. I flopped down next to Ahri, trying to recover.

"How...was...that? Oh, I'm think I'm gonna be sore tomorrow." I breathed out as Ahri lapped up the remnants of our fluids from my member, slowly rehardening from the wet warmth of her tongue and mouth.

"I'm not letting you get off that easily, Ben. We still have a lot of time," Ahri gestured at the digital clock reading 10:03, "Too tired, are you Ben? It's ok, I'll take over but I'm surprised. Most men usually pass out before my aphrodisiac wears off." Ahri giggled as she finished slurping up our sex fluids. I flopped down next to her, taking big breaths to recover from the raging sex we just had. Ahri readjusted herself to stare me down before charming me.

"Ahri, don't. Not yet at least. Let me rest..." I tried to stop Ahri from staring at my already rock hard cock hungrily, licking her lips with want.

"Fine, Ben. Only for you..." Ahri sighed and contented herself with massaging my balls. Giggling slyly, Ahri engulfed my length in an instant deepthroat. I gasped sharply at the wet sensation. Ahri's tongue licked along the bottom of my shaft, tickling my balls with her nails. Feeling a similar pressure in my balls, I groan as my orgasm comes, spewing a copious amount of seed down Ahri's throat. For a few seconds, Ahri stayed still, sucking in my seed as it came out. Then, she let my member go, gasping for air. As she recovered, I moved her around until she had her ass in the air facing me. Raising a palm, I snickered at my cheekiness as I spanked her right ass cheek. With a loud smack on her ass, Ahri gasped from the pain. I continued slapping her ass till it was cherry red. After a few spanks, she felt something else form: pleasure. the pleasure soon overriding the pain, she started moaning loudly. Stopping, I massaged her sore ass cheek.

"Ben... please. Go easy on me..." Ahri begged for me as I positioned my hardened manhood against her entrance. Looking into her eyes, I saw something else other than mercy: lust. One hand gripping her hair, the other kneading one of her breasts. I pierced her cunt, drowning my cock in her hot wet folds, both of us moaning loudly at the sudden pleasure. Taking the initiative, I spanked her still red right ass cheek, Ahri moaning loudly from the overridden pleasure before I started drilling her. _Ohhh fuck... I might pass out after a few more orgasms. Ben knows how to please girls all right._ Ahri thought out as she mewled for more, her desperate sounds filling my mind. Gasping sharply, she orgasmed more and more as my member struck her sweet spot constantly and harshly. Her mind slowly blacking out, Ahri willed her still lubricated pussy to tighten around my cock. The sudden tightness felt like heaven. In no time, the built up pressure in my balls released, letting loose another torrent of seed into her folds.

"Ohhhhh...fuck..." Ahri drifted into unconsciousness, her mind blacking out. Ahri collapsed onto my bed. Holding her waist up, I moved her body to rest in the same spot Karma was sleeping in. My cock slipping out of her vagina with a _slurp_ sound, I went back to the bathroom for a quick rinse, the clock now reading 1:17 a.m. Coming out of the shower, I got into bed, kissed Ahri goodnight and went to sleep, drifting into unconsciousness as my body got its needed rest.

* * *

Hey there! NightRid3r here with chapter 2. Sorry for the delay, I still have school to attain plus big tests which didn't give me much time to write this chapter. That being said, I tried to make this chapter as good and long as possible, in case other people wanted to fap to this.

 **NOTE: _This is technically my first fan fiction so criticize lightly. I'm still learning how to write these things._**


	4. I'm Sorry

Fuck. Just fuck. It's a new year and I haven't written shit on this in half a year. I might come back to this, I might not. I do apologize for the huge delay. I have to focus more on my life right now. If you're feeling angry, annoyed, triggered, or whatever, write it out in the reviews. Hopefully, this series will continue before 2019 ends.


End file.
